


Back Against the Wall

by gemmamalo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Universe, Friendship, No Romance, set in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemmamalo/pseuds/gemmamalo
Summary: Alya decides it's finally time to discover Ladybug's true identity. When she takes matters into her own hands, she doesn't like the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my mind while watching Lady Wifi with my niece. Haven't rewatched the series in full since last season finished airing so apologies for OOC-ness. This is set in high school, just a bit older than they are now, in their last or second last year.  
> I might write more in this universe/storyline but right now this is stand-alone.
> 
> ♥ Thanks for reading!!

Quick as she appeared, Ladybug darted out of sight. 

While everyone else crowded around the now de-Akumatized student, Alya followed her hero, half-jogging and keeping in the shadows. An ajar closet door caught her eye, and before she could think she slipped in and shut it behind her. 

Ladybug spun around, looking more like a deer in the headlights than a beetle. Her Miraculous made that familiar beeping sound - only a few seconds left.

“Please,” she breathed, urging the student to leave with no questions asked.

Alya stood her ground. “I’m sorry, Ladybug. But I have to know. I’ll even keep your secret if you want, not post it online, but… I have to know. Once and for all.”

Ladybug lowered her head, defeated for the first time, and Hawkmoth wasn’t even involved. The final spot on her earrings faded into nothing, and that indescribable transformation reversed itself.

The light was so bright in that tiny room, it looked as though they were standing on the sun. Alya threw one hand up to protect her eyes, the other firmly holding her phone, thumb poised over the camera.

The light faded and Ladybug was gone, leaving two shaking girls, both surging with adrenaline for two very different reasons. Out of sight, Tikki

Alya lowered her hand, the ever-present camera phone slipping from her grasp. Her eyes widened, narrowed, and widened again. No. It couldn’t be...

“Marinette?” she asked, her voice wavering.

Marinette couldn’t meet her best friend’s eyes. “I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

The shocked girl from seconds earlier disappeared, and Alya was back in full force.

“Like this? Like  _ this _ ?! Obviously you didn’t want me to find out at all! I’m your best friend, Marinette. You’ve been Ladybug for what, two, three whole years?”

Marinette nodded.

Alya continued. “And you never said a fucking word. Yeah, you meant to tell me eventually, right? When the hell was that going to be? Did you not trust me?”

“Alya, it’s not like that-”

“The hell it isn’t! You know how much Ladybug meant to me. I bet you thought I was such an idiot, trying to figure out who she was, when  _ you _ were the answer all along.” 

Marinette was close to tears. “I didn’t- I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.  _ Anyone _ ! I wanted to tell you every day, but I couldn’t. I have to respect the Miraculouses, Alya. Tikki has known so many Ladybugs, I didn’t want to be the one that fucked everything up. It’s so much bigger than me, Alya.”

Alya was unconvinced. “Don’t I fucking know it. What about your real best friend, huh? Who’s Chat Noir? You owe me, Marinette. You had so many chances to tell me about yourself and you blew it. Don’t blow this.”

“Alya, I don’t know who he is, I swear. We’ve… we’ve talked about telling each other so many times, but never seriously. We know we can’t. It would ruin everything.” 

Alya rolled her eyes, and Marinette knew she didn’t believe her. She knew Alya would never believe her again. With that final stab to her heart, the salty tears that had been building up broke like a wave on the shore, cascading down her cheeks.

“Fuck you, Marinette. I’m out of here.”

“Alya-”

“Don’t even worry about me exposing you. The Ladyblog is over,  _ this _ ,” she waved her finger back and forth, indicating the two of them, “is over. You’re as good as dead to me.”

“Please, Ayla, just wait,” Marinette begged, her breathing erratic through the sobs.

Alya’s eyes showed nothing but contempt. “Oh, and next time some idiot turns the city into a circus, don’t even bother trying to save me.”

The door clicked shut, and Marinette fell to her knees.


End file.
